


Historia Corta por Personaje: Jossephina

by MarlaHectic



Series: #ProjectRosesOmelette [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Female Friendship, First Meeting, Gen, different social classes, projectrosesomelette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Jossephina es uno de los personajes más importantes de mi historia...y mi favorita. Aquí la tenéis de cría junto con la prota PROTA (cabezota como ella sola)
Relationships: Becca & Jossephina
Series: #ProjectRosesOmelette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845958





	Historia Corta por Personaje: Jossephina

**Author's Note:**

> Pls disculpad mis errores de escribir demasiado rápido y con la cabeza en las nubes.  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Jossephina había tenido que aguantar prácticamente todo en la década que llevaba sobre la superficie de nuestro planeta. Todo, menos derechazos lanzados por hombres adultos a los que, por supuesto, su recientemente difunta madre debía dinero.  
-Zorra la madre, zorra la hija.-Gruñó iracundo el barril humanoide sobre ella.   
-Sólo de profesión.-Musitó la niña, mientras escupía sangre a la cara de su atacante.  
-¿Cómo te…?-El golpe que estaba a punto de recibir le iba a costar, en el peor de los casos, la profesión y, en el mejor, la vida.  
La chiquilla se preparó, cerró los ojos y…  
…y nada; no llegó a sentir los huesos y carne de la mano de la criatura humanoide que quería que le diera un dinero que nunca había llegado a tener sobre su rostro.  
En su lugar, vio a una niña de su edad, ojos almendrados y pelo oscuro analizándola con curiosidad.  
-¿Quieres que te vea un médico? Mis papás tienen dinero, ese hombre malo se ha asustado al verlos.-Señaló con la cabeza a una pareja bien vestida con dos niños idénticos algo alejados.  
Le tendió la mano, que Jossephina rechazó, empujándola al levantarse en su lugar.  
-No gracias, no necesito ayuda de ricachones.  
Se marchó sin mediar más palabra, odiaba que los ricos se creían que podían ser la caridad que aparecía una vez para sentirse bien y eran felices con ello.

Si había alguien con capacidad para quedarse dormida en segundos, fuera la hora que fuera, esa era Jossephina. Igualmente, podía despertarse incluso con el ruido de una mosca.   
Huelga decir con los pasos y gritos apresurados de una aguda y casi chillona voz infantil.  
-¡Despierta!  
Abrió ambos ojos, era la niña de antes. Gruñó.  
-Te dije que no quería ayuda de richachones.  
-Por eso vengo sola. Soy una sola ricachona y, además, yo te dejo estas cosas -sacó una bolsa con lo que parecía ser material médico muy rudimentario- y tú te apañas. ¿Trato?  
Miró a la chica, cogió la bolsa sin llegar a contestar y le dio la espalda.  
Quién sabe, puede que aquello fuera el comienzo de una gran amistad.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did U guys think?  
> El feedback se blesea fuerte,  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,   
> Marla


End file.
